Home is Where the Heart is
by TheOneThatGotAway1
Summary: Bella just moved to her childhood city with her two little girls excited to be able to live in a home so close to family and have her kids grow up like she did. But soon reality kicks in when she connects with her old crush cater Edward Cullen but with old feelings come and her job advertising his business things become way more complicated than anyone thought.Just fixed chps!AH
1. Chapter 1:Moves & Returns for Her

**A/N:Welcome everybody to another fic that I've started. This is kind of spin-off of my other story I deleted called How I Stopped Kissing Frogs, the story was a total mess and I couldn't think of anything to contuine it and left every one hanging so here it is with the same prologue but different plot, you will be able to tell after you read the summary. **

**I've fixed chapters and how they panning out but I've already wrote about three chapters that go along with the new version that will be up sooner or later this week or next week.**

**So please enjoy the story and I will put up teasers of Fictionators later this month for the next chapter and look at my other story Boy meets Girl with high school-ward and -ella and please leave comments I'm always looking for improvment or courage to keep writing. **

**And I have to thank my beta Ashley! She is amazing and keeps me going even if I make way to many errors and just can't stand them!**

**Check her story after reading and reviewing mine ;) Partly Parson's her name on the website is thedreamofanangel**

**Before I forget: I do not own anything. I'm not Stephanie Meyer and I did not come up with all these charcters only the personality,Eloise and Aurora. **

**Home is Where the Heart is**

**Bella just moved to her childhood city with her two little girls excited to be able to live in a home so close to family and have her kids grow up like she did. But soon reality kicks in when she connects with her old crush cater neighbor Edward Cullen but with old feelings come and her job advertising his business things and being neighbors become way more complicated than anyone thought with her ex-boyfriend and father of her children come she has to choose between the old crush to start something new or go to the guy who broke her heart but gave her something she can't quite describe.**

**Prologue–**

**Three years before**

"Shh…shhh" Trying to calm down my little girl, bouncing her up and down.

Our little girl.

She looked so tired from her sobbing. I rocked her back and forth in a soothing motion I wanted to shelter her in my arms from all the bad in the world. Finally her big brown eyes drifted slowly shut and her breathing evened while I hummed, rocked, and smoothed her beautiful sandy blonde hair.

The dark night made me realized it was still time for slumber but not for this household as two people were awake and a baby was sobbing her little head off. Only one slept. Only one tiny soul as she slept with her baby sister crying, her father up scrabbling around the house grabbing all his belongings and her mother trying to hold myself together, trying not to cry for the man I once love that wants to leave just like my own mother did when I was four.

I couldn't understand why people in my life kept leaving was a sick feeling, a feeling I never wanted to feel again after Renee left so many years ago. I didn't want to feel my stomach drop and I didn't want to feel like I'm about to blow out fire from my nose and mouth from anger. I never wanted this for me or my girls. I didn't know what kind of hatred I put out in the world but I didn't deserve this karma.

My feet made little noises as I walked out of the nursery, I saw the light from the bathroom on and I saw his back turned toward me. His blonde hair went to his mid neck, his red Florida State University rose up as he bended to grab his razors and shaving cream I bought yesterday from Costco.

"Why do you have to leave? Leave me alone?" I asked, loud enough for him to hear but to quiet so I don't wake up Aurora. "Bella, we went over this! This life isn't for me, it never was..." He said, loudly making Eloise gives a little yelp.

"Shhh" I shushed.

"Don't tell me to 'shhh'!" James shouted. He never yelled at me like that. Not even when we were having a rough time with money after we had Aurora. "I wasn't talking to you! I was calming the baby down! "He grunted and went into our bedroom putting his shaving stuff in his worn down leather suitcase.

"Don't leave me like this! Don't leave me having to explain to Aurora daddy left. It's not fair, not fair to anyone of us!" I said, feeling the sobs vibrate as it build up in my chest

"Bella, it's not fair if I'm not happy. This situation isn't fair period." He spoke loudly, startling Eloise who started crying again. I rubbed her back and tried to soothe her while trying all my might to keep myself together.

"If you walk out that door you have no right to try to steal these girls from me, you hear?" I said, my lips were pursed. He stood frozen half way out the door as the words flew my lips

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard the sweet voice of my daughter, my northern light. She sounded panicked.

"I think it explains that these girls will stand by your side no matter what" He whispered, he sounded heartbroken as he picked up his leather suitcase.

"Don't leave yet. Please?"

He shook his head grabbing a pair of leather sandals from the coat closet. "I can't…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the pain I'll leave behind" He came to me and kissed the top of my head and Eloise as well.

"Tell A that I love her okay?" I looked down biting down on my bottom quivering lip, nodding my head and walked away, walked away from the situation and walked toward my daughter's room. I opened it letting James out of my life

"Mommy, I baf fream" I smiled sadly at my daughter; her light brown hair went down in waves. I sat down next to her in her small bed with little Eloise in my arms. "Why don't you tell me about it? Someone told me it helps "She nodded starting her story about someone taking Eloise away from her, and then she got a shot from the doctor. I giggled at her imagination.

"Poppy C tell you that its help?" I nodded running my hand through her hair. "Poppy C a very smart" I giggled thinking about my father saying that James was trash and wasn't right for me, so many years ago. How was I going to break it to him that James left me with two children to fend on my own without a 'told you so'?

"He sure is." I heard the front door shut close, I took a big shaky breath and released it. I was going to be alone and I was going to raise my girls the right way from now into forever, I thought as I kissed my little girl's head and felt the wetness come pouring out from my eyes.

**Chapter One: Moves & Returns for Her**

The beautiful ending of summer sun finally set after a long day of moving. The mixture of purple, peach and pink lay across the sky and I couldn't help but fall in love all over again with this house. I was finally home after three years.

_My home._

It feels strange being back in Winter Park after years in Tallahassee trying to get my degrees in business and advertising. Trying to raise two little girls on my own and working night and day at the diner that was across the campus trying to keep up with bills and getting the needs that Aurora and Eloise need.

But now I was home. I was where I belonged with my girls, my dad that lived down the block and my sister Rosalie that lived in Baldwin Park just three minutes away. It was as if pieces of a giant puzzle were finally coming together and I couldn't be more thrilled for Aurora to start kindergarten at my elementary school Brookshire and I couldn't wait for Eloise to be able to have friends that lived so close to each other.

The scenery for our home was completely different than our apartment back in Tallahassee. Where there were kids that cursed at such a young age and the crime rate wasn't the best. But now I was going to help my kids grow in the place where Rosalie and I got our roots.

I cocked my head toward the staircase and tried to listen for some sort of signal that my kids were okay but there was just silence. I knew that my five year old Aurora and my three year old Eloise must be exhausted from the four drive from Tally

I walked upstairs and saw the girls asleep in Aurora's twin bed that hardly fit both of them along with their stuff animals. Eloise's long curly blonde hair was up .Aurora's light brown wavy hair framed her face around the pillow as she held her sister.

I stepped forward and kissed both of my girls on the forehead before stealing my laptop and walking to my room. My dark brown hair falling from its tall ponytail as I sat down on the carpet with a big sigh of relief. I felt ever part of my twenty-three year old body relax as I lay there, my body aching from the long day of driving and putting some parts of the house together, but from the pain and aches I felt pride. Pride that I finally did what I wanted to do. Find a home, a job and just have my kids sleep in peace.

I know had something that Aurora, Eloise and I had something of our own.

_Home. _

_We were finally here._

X-X-X

The next morning I woke up with Eloise snuggled against my side and Aurora's feet in my face. The girls must have snuck from the room at some period of the night and came to sleep with me. It hasn't been like this since James left. It was a struggle to get Aurora to sleep in her own room afraid that I would leave too.

I wrapped my arms around Eloise and smiled as I closed my eyes. I was at my  
peaceful place knowing I was with my girls. I brushed my lips on Eloise's forehead. Even though the relationship between James and I were doomed from the minute we had Aurora, this was the best gift he could give me-our beautiful mixture of both of us daughters.

The August sun streamed in my room and I had to blink for a few seconds so my eyes could adjust to it. I had no clue what time it was since I haven't even started unpacking my room or had the time to look for a clock or radio. All I had time to unpack was the girl's, the living room and the kitchen. I looked at the watch that was still on my wrist and saw it was seven in the morning. I had things to unpack and I still had to get my office ready so I could start work bright and early after I sent Aurora to school and Eloise's settled with breakfast in her stomach and activities to do.

I looked down and saw Eloise's beautiful hazel eyes staring silently had me. She wore a big toothy smile at me and I kissed her forehead. "Good morning, honey" I whispered not wanting to wake up my oldest. Her smile grew bigger, like her cheeks were going to hurt any minute.

"Mommy! "She wrapped her arms around my neck as she spoke quite loudly, making A squirm. "Did you get scared and wanted to sleep with mommy last night?" Eloise nodded sitting up and getting off the bed.

"Where are you going Elle?" My two-year old was very active. She never wanted to stop for a minute. She got that from me.

"Dress!" She whispered and opened the bedroom door and ran down the stairs. I gave a little giggle as I sat up and leaned over to wake up Aurora. I kissed her hair and shook her a little. "Come on Aurora, sweetie. It's time to wake up. We have brunch with Poppy C and Auntie Rosie" She moaned, her eyes still shut as she turned to the other side, away from me and the sun.

"Honey, come one" I shook her on her shoulder until she squinted her eyes and looked confused.

"Mommy?" I nodded and kissed her cheek. "Yes honey, come on let's get you a bath and get dress. We have things to do and people to meet" I joked and she smiled weakly before sitting up and hugging me.

"Morning, mommy" She spoke against my neck, rubbing her back I greeted her with a 'morning' and got her up and in her bathroom to get her situated for a shower and got Eloise in my bathroom to give her a bubble bath. She splashed water around and played with her toys as I unpacked my make-up and perfume in the towel closet and drawers.

After twenty minutes of their baths I got them dressed and their hair done and let them play in their room with their Barbie dolls I hopped in the shower letting the hot water untighten my shoulders. I put on a sleeveless ink-block dress and pink ballet flats before putting on my make-up and pinning my bangs away from my face.

"Girls, are you ready?" I walked into the girl's room seeing them playing tea party. They looked up and nodded happily. They jumped up and ran to downstairs to the garage. Laughing and grabbing my purse I got them in their car seats before driving to my dad's house, my childhood home. White one story house with black shutters, it was simple but yet help so many stories to it. The green lawn with flowers that the girls planted a month ago for 4th of July was still in full-bloom and still growing.

The driveway held my dad's Winter Park Police cruiser and my sisters red BMW. The door opened as Rosalie walked out and the girls squealed and made it that much harder to get them out of their seats.

"Rose? Can you help please" She laughed and nodded going around the other side of the car and helping Aurora out of her seat. "Aunt Rosie!" Eloise squealed, hopping out of the car running around in her purple polka dot summer dress and hugged Rose's legs.

"Princess Eloise!" She picked her up and placed her on her hip and kissed her as Aurora hopped out of the car and hugged her waist.

"How was the trip?" Rosalie asked with a big grin on her face. She always loved her nieces and spoiled them rotten, to rotten for my liking. I smiled and grabbed Aurora's hand.

"It was… long" I trailed and walked into the house. Charlie hasn't changed much since Rose and I left his little nest five years ago. There was still the fire place where pictures of Rose and me as little girls sat as well as baby pictures of Aurora and Eloise in their grandpa's arms. The walls were still a mint green and he still had the same old Pottery Barn brown leather couch that Grandma Swan swore would last forever with the price.

"Bella? "My dad's dark and deep voice called from the kitchen. I walked swiftly to the kitchen and saw my dad putting eggs on five plates. "Daddy!" I hugged him and smiled. My dad always had my back. Between being pregnant and not married and trying to stay in school and juggle between studies, kids and jobs. He was one of my rocks and my biggest fan.

"Bells, you scared me when you didn't call me when you got here last night "He clung to me for dear life as I rested my chin of his shoulder.

"Sorry Dad, I wanted to get the girls settled and everything" He nodded and grumbled kissing me on the cheek. Eloise still sat perched on my sister's hip and was playing with the ends of her beautiful blonde hair and Aurora ran to her grandfather hugging him as he gave a big wet one on her cheek and then a raspberry.

"My beautiful grandbabies give me a hug" Eloise struggled to get out of Rose's arms but she succeed when Rose set her down and ran to her Poppy C. "Poppy!" She squealed making all of us chuckle. Rose and I went into the living room as dad had one on one time with the girls.

"So how's the boyfriend?" I asked taking a sip of coffee that she gave me as we walked out of the kitchen.

"Broke up, he had this weird fetish" She gave me a look of disgust as I laughed uncontrollably. "Where do you find these guys?" I asked. This is Rosalie's tenth try on finding a guy to be serious with and it wasn't in the best interested with Rose. She shrugged.

"The bar" Rolling my eyes I took another lungful sip.

"What about you Ms. Busy-body?" She asked. I almost choked on my steaming hot coffee."Um, me dating?" She nodded and started typing furiously on her iPhone.

"That doesn't go in my plans at the moment" I wiped my mouth as she rolled her eyes at my statement. "What's up with you and plans? It's pretty obvious you can't stick to them" She was right. I tried so hard to stick with my plans but they don't luck out. That's how I got knocked up at eighteen and knocked up at twenty.

"Bweakfast ready, mommy!" Eloise yelled from the dining room. I got up and looked at Rosalie who was still texting. "Who are you texting lovely Rosie?" She blushed.

"This guy who works at the practice. He's a pain in my ass but super cute" She dropped her phone in her Fendi purse and got up as we walked to the dining room. The girls were seated on either side of each other. I sat down next to Eloise knowing she would have the most trouble eating her breakfast.

"Eloise your turning how old two months from now?" Dad questioned as a tease. "For! "Eloise yelled taking a bite from her eggs and held up four chubby fingers.

"Do you know what you want? "Eloise nodded and shouted out 'baby doll'. She's been begging for an American girl doll. She wanted one just like her big sister. She played with my old baby doll but if Eloise is anything like a two year old she wanted her own things.

Rosalie then started talking about the Art Festival that was held in Park Ave every year. It was in October was she heard from Lauren Mallory who we used to go to high school with knew one of the artist.

"You should take the girls to get their library cards Bells. "Dad spoke cleaning up the room as the girls went to play with Rose in the play room. I shrugged.

"I guess, but I'm super swamp with trying to get the house together and Aurora starts kindergarten tomorrow" It's hard handling things with two little girls. As the years go by it seems it gets to become more of a struggle.

"Well, maybe I can take the girls today and you and Rosalie can get the house set up" I was about to protest having my dad handle with two little girls seemed way to complicated and a challenge but then realization hit me and dad has dealt with this since Mom walked out on us when we were at the age of five and six.

"Okay, but promise the girls are on their best behavior and don't take them for ice cream" He chuckled and nodded. He kissed my cheek and went to the playroom. "Girls do you want to hang with grandpa for the day" The girls nodded and started yelling answers.

After about thirty minutes Rosalie and I were walking out of the house after I gave the girls kisses and hugs and told them to be on their best behavior for their Poppy C. After that Rose and I met at the house and started putting everything together starting in the steady and then proceeded to my room and outside where my dad bought the girls a play set that would be on the left right next to the pool.

X-X-X

The day came to an end as soon as the girls came home around seven. Their tummies were filled to the prime and were ready to knock out as soon as they entered the house. Rosalie and Charlie left as soon as the girls went upstairs. I got them bathed and dress before they lay in their beds. Eloise fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

"How was your day, sunshine?" I asked, tucking in Aurora who let out a yawn.

"Good. Poppy C got us cards to check out books. He also took us to get smoothies." Aurora's eyes twinkled at her exciting day.

"That's great honey. Well you need to get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow." I smoothed her hair and gave her a kiss on her forehead before turning off the bedside lamp.

She hummed in response. "I love you sleeping beauty" I spoke before giving her one more kiss in the dark.

"Love you too, mommy" She gave me a big kiss on the sleep before closing her eyes and fell asleep.

I went to my room and got ready for bed and decided to watch the news. This was exactly what I wanted in life. Being able to hang out with family and have Sunday brunch. Having the girls stay with dad without a cause of travel.

As soon as the weatherman talked about the forecast for tomorrow I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Please leave comments or compliments. It only helps me continue writing. **

**THANKS,**

**TheOneThatGotAway1(Marianne)**


	2. Chapter 2:First Day

**I forgot to put a official disclaimer last chapter (oops)****Disclaimer: **** This does not belong to me. All publicly recognizable characters; settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play with her characters(happily).I also don't own Winter Park.**

******A/N:I can't beleive the turn out for this story so far! The reviews are the most I've gotten for one chapter on Fanfiction and I'm thrilled nd super excited to post this chapter sinces it's Aurora's first day in kindergarten at Brookshire! BTW, Brookshire was tore down when I drove by :(.It's a sad event but I'm happy for the new familes that will have a new modern Elementary! **

****** But with this story and my other story Boy Meets Girl I'll (try) update every other week. (Fingers crossed)**

******Before I let you read(sorry) I think I sent everyone who reviewed a private message when they gave me a review if I didn't I'm super sorry and hope you forgive me I forget on who I've messaged at times. **

******So on to the chapter! I want to dedicate this to you guys! The ones that gave me a review and their thoughts on the story! It was amazing hearing what you had to think and hope you give me more feedback! So on to the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter Two: First Day **

Monday morning dawned with a bright and sunny day—perfect day to send Aurora off on her first school. I made Aurora and Eloise blueberry and lemon pancakes for breakfast and started packing Aurora's lunch I was putting the pink canteen filled with apple juice into A's princess lunch box when a crying sound came from the dining room.

"What's wrong honey bunny? "I asked picking up Eloise who was crying on the floor.

"Fell" She mumbled into my shoulder. I rubbed her back as Aurora was looking concerned at her baby sister.

"Aurora, why don't you get your backpack so that we can go?" I tried calm Aurora.

She always cared about Eloise, she was her sister. Aurora nodded giving her sister a kiss on the cheek before running along to get her backpack.

"Are you okay princess?" Eloise nodded into my neck as I was still soothing her.

Thank goodness the terrible twos were coming to an end. But once the terrible twos were over I would have to worry about teenage girl's angst. The fun of being a mother to two little girls was never ending.

I grabbed Aurora's lunch box with a Eloise in my arms and slung on my purse over my shoulder rushing Aurora out of the door. Her expression was priceless. She had a smile that was big and almost looked painful to do as she skipped down the sidewalk and turned to me and Eloise who has relaxed after her little fit.

I put her on the ground and she ran to her sister taking her hand and the girls started skipping as I locked the door. Growing up in Winter Park was something that I wanted for my own kids. I wanted to be able to walk them to school be friends with kids that their parents were my friends.

Winter Park was an old neighborhood so it was normal to have people that you've known still live here. It was also an old money neighborhood so there were lot of fortunate people but not as fortunate as the people that lived in Baldwin.

The girls skipped to the cross walk and stopped as I was walking to get to them so we can cross. As I appeared next to my children I noticed an older woman talking Eloise. Her hair was black with sprinkles of grey from age and she had a few wrinkles. She looked familiar.

"Isabella Swan?" She questioned looking at me with a smile. Then realization hit me it was Mrs. Cope. She was my neighbor when I was younger .When dad had to work late at the police station she would watch Rosalie and I and spoil us with sweets like homemade chocolate chip cookies that were so good. She took us in as her own since her son went out of state for college as a graduate from WPH.

"Mrs. Cope! How are you?" She nodded. "Good, are these your little girls?" I nodded with a smile.

"Yes, this is Aurora and Eloise" Mrs. Cope looked thrilled to know I was doing okay.

"Your dad always talks about them constantly" I laughed and nodded. That was typical dad. He was a very proud grandfather.

"Yeah, how are you and Mr. Cope?"

"We're lovely dear. We just let little Nate off to junior year this morning" I used to babysit Nate for extra money when I was in high school and middle school. He was the sweetest and cutest fourteen year old.

"That's great. How's Alex?" Aurora tugged on my hand as I talked to Mrs. Cope alerting to me that she was anxious and bored with the conversations.

"He's great. He just gave me a granddaughter last week. Abigail Laura Cope" I smiled.

I was so happy that Mrs. Cope was happy. She deserved happiness she was the sweetest woman I've ever met. She brought Rosalie and I under her wing after my mother Renee walked out on us.

"That's amazing. I should get this little girl off to school" She nodded.

"Well, have a fun first day of school!" Mrs. Cope gushed letting us walk as we approached the school I took both girls hands and walked them to the kindergarten wing which was the far left. There were kids all around walking to their classroom while there were handfuls of little kids with their moms and dads.

As we approached I walked around the teacher's classroom to see what teacher Aurora. I went by at least three teacher's door when I saw Aurora's name on Mr. Benjamin Cheney. The doors opened and we were allowed in. Walking the girls in I picked up Eloise so she wasn't trampled by the excited kindergarteners.

Aurora pleaded with me to go play as other kids were playing with sand boxes and a mini kitchen. I nodded and let Aurora start her fun. Aurora approached a little girl with black hair and they clicked and started playing with playdoh.

"Mommy I want to play!" Eloise whined and I giggled. "You have to wait until your five and in kindergarten Eloise." She pouted and I knew she was ready to go home. But I had to stay until the meeting of the parents to go over what we are doing for the curriculum and how we can help at home and so on.

"Bella Swan" I heard a squeal and saw Carmen Sanchez, head cheerleader at Winter Park High and one of the prettiest and nicest girls there.

"Carmen Sanchez!" I smiled. She came up to me and hugged me as well as squeezing the shit out of me.

"It's not Sanchez anymore! I'm a Miller. I was wondering when you were going to come back!" Her beautiful features were still there except a little rounder since she has had kids.

"Wow! You look amazing! "She gushed. She turned her head and motion for a man to come over.

"Eleazar come over here" She smiled as he approached us. A little boy in his arms bouncing him on his hip.

"Bella this is my husband Eleazar Miller and our little boy Everett" She cooed taking the little boy from her husband. Carmen looked so happy and fit to be in this role than her mean girl high school role.

"Nice to meet you. This is Eloise and my oldest is Aurora over there" I pointed and Carmen laughed.

"That's amazing! Our little girls playing. Aurora's playing with Sadie" I smiled. Carmen was always a happy person but she seemed to be thrilled about the fact that she had a family of her own and she had her everything she ever wanted and more.

"Parents I would like to start the meeting "Ben Cheney spoke. His voice deeper than what it was when we went to school together.

"Wow, Ben Cheney is a teacher now?" I questioned and Carmen nodded. "Yep! He's married to Angela Weber now. She works at the café/catering business in Park Avenue. They are expecting to have a little baby in the summer. Isn't that adorable?" I nodded and smiled.

"That's great. It looks like everyone's life clicked here" She nodded.

"Yep, Winter Park has definitely gotten brighter" She mused as I nodded. Juggling Eloise on my hip as she played with the ends of my hair. Winter Park has definitely gotten brighter and sunnier but it doesn't seem my life has.

"Okay, parents it's time to start the school day."Ben chimed taking his eyes away from one of his students. All the parents started to whimper and beg for some more time but Ben didn't lose this battle. He set parents away with reminders to pick up the kids at the car circle with a car sign that had the kid's names on each of them.

I walked out of the room with Eloise pleading to stay but I had to calm her down before we walked to the car. I didn't want to disturb the other students in the building. Eloise sobbed in my arms for a while before collecting herself after I said we were seeing her Aunt Rose after grocery store.

"It was so nice to see you again, Bella. "Carmen came behind me hold her arms out for a hug. I gave her a hug and pulled away.

"I feel the same, Carm" She smiled and turned to Eloise who was on the floor holding my hand tightly showing her bashful side.

"It was nice to meet you Eloise! "Carmen bent down and held out her hand; Eloise shook it and cuddled into my side. She hid her face behind my thigh.

"She's adorable! We have to get together soon for coffee!" I nodded.

"Carmen! We have to go!" Eleazar said, holding a crying Everett. Carmen turned her hand and waved her hand.

"I should go. Men just don't have the maternal instinct" I giggled and gave her one more hug before she left to her husband and her crying baby.

I looked down at Eloise who was still clung to my leg and her face still hidden. "It's okay Eloise. That was mommy's friend in school" I squatted on the floor so I can be face to face with her. She nodded and played with her hands.

"Really?" I nodded. I brushed my fingers through her hair before giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Can I get a hug?" She nodded with a big smile and wrapped her arms around me. I had a big smile in return. My heart felt full.

"Let's go to the grocery store huh?" She nodded having her arms hand above her head, signaling she wanted to be picked up. I picked her up with a faux grunt and she giggled as we walked out of the kindergarten and first grade building.

-X-x-X-

"Shoot, shoot, shoot" I mumbled under my breath as I drove past Glenridge Way and stopped by a red light waiting to turn.

"Rose is totally going to kick my..." I paused and look at Eloise through the rearview mirror who was focused on brushing her doll's blonde hair. "Ass" I whispered finishing my sentence. I looked down at the dashboard and saw that it was 12:08. I was already eight minutes late from meeting Rosalie at Chi Pan Asian for lunch.

But in my defense it was completely unavoidable, just like Rose I hated being late. Beth Luca a former classmate in high school cornered me as I was getting gas. Talking about how she got married to some big shot lawyer and shoved her engagement ring in my face. I 'ooo' and 'ahh' at her ring and finally got away from her. While driving it seemed that nobody knew that green means go. I had to wait two times to go past the haunted red light across from the gas station.

Even though it didn't seem like I was enjoying seeing the people of my past, I did. I loved seeing my old friends all happy and seen how they've grown and started their own families or had their dreams accomplished. Talking to them about our 'glory' days and how they met the loves of their lives.

But some of them were just planned annoying. All self-centered about themselves but I live in Winter Park and there were a lot of fakes around here.

I finally was able to get to the shopping center. I unbuckled Eloise who was grumbling about leaving her doll in the car 'cause if I let her take it with her she would either lose it or trash it up. I took her into the restaurant and saw Rosalie's blonde head sitting in a booth her back to us seeing her look at her watch.

"Sorry Rose. There was traffic" I spoke as I put Eloise in the booth and me on the outside. Rosalie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her raspberry tea.

"I'm guessing you to stuck on that damn light" I nodded and blushed crimson. The waitress came over to us for an order of drinks. I got Eloise a grape juice and a glass of water and myself a coke. As soon as she left I turned to Eloise who was drawing on a napkin.

"Whatcha drawing there Ms. Eloise?" Rosalie asked leaning over to see what her niece was drawing as I looked through the menu to decide what I wanted.

"Lulu!" She exclaimed not looking up. Lulu was her teddy bear who she adored, even when she was a baby. Dad bought it at the hospital gift shop and Eloise was stuck to that thing for dear life.

"It's beautiful!" Rosalie said, before turning to me. "So how was Aurora's departure into kindergarten?" I cringed at the thought that my daughter was starting school and those years were going to go by way too fast for my liking.

"It was good. She was supper excited. Ben Cheney is her teacher" She gasped.

"Really? I heard he got cuter over the years" I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's boy crazy behavior. She's been having that attitude about guys practically her whole life.

"Rose! It's my daughter's teacher" I chastised, blushing a million times red.

"Whatever." She paused, taking a sip of her drink. "How did this one take her leaving?" She teased looking at Eloise reaching over the table and tucking her loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"She practically cried the whole time trying to get out of the school. She wanted to go to Kindergarten too" I said while Rosalie laughed and gushed on how cute their sister relationship was.

"But enough about me and the girls, what's going on in Rosalie-world?" She shrugged as the waitress came back to take our orders.

Rosalie ordered a Buddha's delight that consisted of broccoli, baby corn, Chinese mushroom, water chestnuts and snow peas. I ordered myself a Shrimp in Lobster sauce and Eloise wanted to have ice cream but I wouldn't allow it so she ordered Sweet & Sour Chicken with fried rice.

As soon as the waitress left we went back to our conversation.

"It's good. The hospital has been really busy …"She trailed her sentence before she hopped back into another subject. "But I met someone. His name is Emmett McCarty. He works in Plastics" She mused. I could see the love in her eyes and knew she was in deep.

"I thought you swore off Plastic guys? Since y'know they just players" I teased and Rosalie gave me the bird while Eloise wasn't looking.

After lunch I hugged Rosalie a goodbye and Eloise had a kissing fight with Rosalie as soon as she left I took Eloise to Delish a frozen yogurt shop that was near the restaurant. She filled her cup with way to much blueberry tart that was way to tart for my liking and topped it off with bananas, M&M's and chocolate sauce. It was disgusting but Eloise seemed to like it.

"Mommy want?" She held the spoon out for me as we sat outside so she can eat her yogurt. I shook my head in disgust. "Elle it's yours. Mommy's okay" She nodded and continued eating her nasty treat. After she was done I wiped her face with baby wipes and threw the sticky mess in the trash before walking back to the car and driving home.

School was in session for two more hours so I got Eloise to take a nap and got some work done. I got my first client which was to create a newspaper ad for a bakery called Sprinkles. I started doing the ad and scheduled to meet with the owner of the bakery on Friday to go over the type of format she wanted and so on.

I got dad to watch Eloise to watch her for the meeting so I can go through business smoothly and not have Eloise have a break-down about wanting cupcakes or any other sweets the bakery had.

As soon as Eloise was done with her nap it was time to get Aurora. I went against walking to the school to get Aurora since I knew it would be busy with cars trying to get their kids and didn't want to risk getting any of my kids ran over by bad drivers so I drove my car to pick her up. Eloise was jumping in her seat and chanting 'Aurora' as I pulled into the car circle. There were kids waiting to get into their parent's cars and a long line to pick them up. I waited for about five minutes as Aurora and Mr. Cheney appeared. Aurora pointed about my car and said something to him as I pulled up. He opened the door and Aurora hopped into her car seat and buckled up.

I thanked Ben before driving home while Aurora spoke about her first day. She seemed so thrilled about being in school. She then talked about her new friends Sadie, Avery and Jonah and how they played in the playground during recess and how they worked on drawing a picture of their first day of school, or when they sat next to each other during 'The Night Before Kindergarten' for reading circle.

"I'm happy you had a girl day honey" I kissed the top of her head as I set a bowl of open shell-less pistachios in a bowl for her and Eloise to eat for a snack. "Do you have any homework?" I questioned.

She nodded excitedly and ran to the coat closet and grabbed her backpack and brought it to the table. She opened her pink and green backpack with her initials embodied on the front. She pulled out a purple folder and pulled out a white packet with bold letters 'ABOUT ME'.

"I have to make a booklet about me mommy! Mr. Cheney said that I need pictures and have help from you and Eloise!" She exclaimed and pulled out her pencil pouch filled with markers, crayons and colored pencils. Eloise grabbed one and started coloring the inside of the white block letters of 'ABOUT ME'.

I took a seat across from the girls and watched them have their sisterly moment since they've been apart all day for the first time ever. Eloise and Aurora were definitely like Rosalie and I at their age. Inseparable and hardly ever fought. They truly cared for each other and I was glad that I had perfect angels who cared so much for one another.

* * *

**So that's the chapter! Edward is popping in the next chapter! I'm super excited about that and I hope you are too.**

**Also thank you again for those who reviewed! I can never stop thanking you so I know I might be pushing it but review some more please! It's just a little button and typing and a little send and your done! **

**Pretty Please? **

**Thanks again,**

**Marianne**


	3. Chapter3:Beautiful Flowers&Beautiful Man

******Disclaimer: **** This does not belong to me. All publicly recognizable characters; settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play with her characters(happily).I also don't own Winter Park************.**

**********Also thank you so much to those people who wrote a review! I didn't get a chance to write you back but I thank you so much and love to hear what you guys think of the story,the charcters and so on. I thank each and everyone of you and each chapter is made from love and the support of you guys. Every chapter will be dedicated by my favorite review or feedback but that's just one of the many loveable readers. Thanks and read this chapter dedicated to Tinsley Warren.**

** Chapter Three: Beautiful Flowers and Beautiful Man**

"Aurora, Eloise" I called over my shoulder as I picked up her princess lunch box and my ceramic traveler coffee cup.

"Come on, you girls are going to be late"

"Mommy, I ready" Eloise walked toward me in her pajamas. I've accepted the outfit since I would be just dropping Aurora off in the car circle and she would walk with her teacher or one of her friend's. It helped getting the girls ready and in the car easier without worrying about Eloise trying to get dressed in her Cinderella costume.

"You sure are honey" I kissed Eloise's cheek before rushing her to the garage and buckled her up after turning the car on.

I wanted the morning to go by smoothly which met me having lunch pre-pack, outfits picked out and early bed-time. But with that in mind the night before it wasn't working out today. The girls woke up later than usual. I burnt eggs and had to make the girls eat buttery bagels since we didn't have the right spread. Aurora spilled orange juice all over her outfit we chose last night; it was a complicated morning to say the least.

As soon as Aurora came into the garage with her backpack and lunch I ushered her in the car and buckled her up in her seat and got in the car. I dropped Aurora off first as soon as Aurora got out of the car she found her friends and they walked to class together.

The first week of school seemed an easy transition for Aurora. She didn't have any complications. She did her school work, her homework and she had friends that were really nice and their parents were as well. It didn't seem like a big issue to start school and I was happy she went with ease.

Eloise was a completely different story. She missed her sister very much during the days and spent more time having a tantrum each and every morning when I dropped Aurora off at school or got her lunch ready.

But yesterday afternoon our next door neighbor Susan finally introduced herself to us. I forgave her after she said it was a hectic week with getting her son Connor into the routine of school. She brought over a plate of yummy brownies and brought her younger daughter Harper. Eloise and Harper clicked and became instant friends.

It was a blessing, so Susan and I were planning on having play dates for the girls.

Today I decided to get an activity going for Eloise and me to do during the beautiful Florida weather. It wasn't too hot for August and it wasn't to breezy so I decided to drive by Luka's Nursery to get some flowers in the front lawn and start a garden in the back so we can have fresh veggies and fruits to eat.

I drove by the house quickly to get Eloise into something presentable and we drove to Oviedo.

Luka's Nursery was a cute market for plants. Dad would take Rosalie and me over here at every month to go to the Butterfly Encounters and grab some plants for the house. It was a great little place to pick the finest of Florida nature for home and see one of the most beautiful insects.

Eloise was very excited about the idea of spending some time. She squealed when she saw little daisies in the flower section. I helped her grab a few pots of daisies and took her to grab some lavender. I even took some passion flower that was just beautiful. Each plant smelled divine. Each distinct to their species they smelled lovely.

After a few plants got in our cart we went to grab some seeds for vegetables and fruit. Eloise and I both decided what we would eat the most and which one would be a great starter. We grabbed two packets for tomatoes, one for avocado since Eloise nor did Aurora like the taste, three packets of black and blue berries.

"Eloise, honey, don't go far" I said as Eloise ran ahead of me so we can get some spices. Eloise turned her head and nodded before starting to run again. I grabbed some bay leaves and mint before deciding the mission was complete and purchased the plants.

"Mommy, can we see butterflies?" Eloise pleaded as she saw people walk into the butterfly encounter. I shook my head and pulled out my debit card.

"No, Eloise. I want to be able to take Aurora too. Maybe this weekend" Eloise then started to whine and get a tantrum, disturbing the peaceful and quiet atmosphere that Luka's had. I picked her up as she cried and pleaded for us to go see the butterflies but I wasn't following for it. It was an experience that I wanted both girls to have together.

It was around twelve when we started driving home and I knew it was almost time for naptime. I stopped at a deli and grabbed some lunch for Eloise and me before going home. When arriving at home I set lunch at the patio table for Eloise to eat while I got our gardening started.

Around naptime I got Eloise in bed and kissed her forehead. "By the time you wake up we can garden some more" I said, giving a yawn. Eloise nodded and turned her body away from me and the window and closed her eyes.

I sat on the stool that I use to sit on to read to the girls without disturbing them when I needed to leave. I was exhausted. My eyelids fluttered shut, and I put my head on my knees. It just felt good to rest.

I don't know how long I sat like that, but eventually, reality crept back in. Had I fallen asleep? I didn't have my watch on, so I had no idea how much – if any – time had passed. I glanced up and saw that Eloise wasn't in her bed.

I heaved myself to my feet. I walked to the window that showed the front yard and the door. The screen door was open, just enough to allow a three-year-old to slip through. I felt my stomach clench and my heart rate quicken. I raced to the living room window.

A smile crept on my face as I sighed in relief seeing Eloise standing on the deck smiling, hands clasped to her side. Something on my neighbor's adjoining deck had captured her attention. Maybe the family next door had a pet or toys..

Through the open door drifted the sound of a voice. A man's voice. Talking to Eloise. Asking her questions. My smile faded abruptly. I started walk toward the front door.

When Eloise reached through the posts to the neighbor's deck to take something being handed to her, I broke into a run. I couldn't help myself.

I couldn't lose anything right now. I just got what I was working for and having to post Missing Child posters around the state wasn't something I was looking forward to, ever. I arrived next door as Eloise turned her head to the noise of panting that came from me. I clasped my fingers around her tiny wrist turning it so I could see what she had in her grasp.

It was a flower.

A beautiful lily.

Relief washed over me, followed rapidly by embarrassment at my over-reaction and heat on my cheeks. I looked up from the flower, up into the eyes of my neighbor.

It seemed the world stopped turning. Like people were stopped in time as I saw his eyes.

His gorgeous green eyes. Set in the most magnificent face I'd ever seen.

Over the years, I may have learned to hold in my tears, but there was nothing I could do to stop that betraying blush from flooding my face at most inopportune times. And having just made a total ass of myself in front of my daughter and new neighbor – who was apparently the most handsome man in the world – this was definitely one of those times.

He looked familiar. But I just couldn't put my finger on it as I stared at his facial features.

He was all perfect and all man. He didn't have a dent on his nose nor did he have to full of lips or busy eyebrows.

We stared at each other for a seemingly endless moment. I could feel my cheeks flaming under his wide-eyed gaze. Part of me wanted the deck underneath my feet to open up and swallow me. The other part of me wanted to stare at him forever.

He was tall, much taller than "6'2. Way more attractive than any other man I've dated or have stumbled upon. He wore light washed distressed jeans that sat on his hips and a snug white V-neck shirt that showed some of his chest hair and outline of abs—obviously showing he knows his way around a gym. But he wasn't to buff that made him look like one of those guys from a Plant Fitness commercial.

He had a beautiful head of thick bronze-colored hair that seemed to defy gravity in the way it stuck up straight at different angles like he just got laid which made me crave him more.

He raised his hand to run a hand through his locks which made me gasp when I saw the V on his hip bones.

Oh God.

He was way too perfect.

His body and beauty just made me want to stare at him, forever and ever.

He was a dream come true.

"I'm so sorry," we both blurted out at exactly the same time. Our mutual mortification kicked up a further notch, followed by still more blushing on both our parts. His blush was a beautiful light red against his light skin color.

The incredibly awkward moment was broken by a delighted giggle. I was finally able to break eye contact from the stunning creature and looked down at my daughter. Her arms were around my knee with the lily still in her hand she looked back and forth from me to the stranger. She giggled obviously thinking it's funny to see her mom eye-fucking our neighbor.

I broke composure and ran my finger around my mouth to make sure I had no drool but scratch a little to hide that I might've drooled. I held my hand out ready to shake.

"I'm so sorry for overacting. Just the thought of my daughter and strange men" I then grew a bigger blush_. I think I just made fun of good looking neighbor_. "We just moved in Saturday" _Good job on stating the obvious Bella." _I'm Bella and this is Eloise"

He finally tore his hand away from his sex locks and shook my hand. I felt a tingle go through my veins making me pull my hand away and stare at the interesting affect that just came through such a simple shake.

"Nice to meet you" He gave me a warm smile. "I totally understand. It's a completely different world we live in when we were kids" I nodded in agreement.

"My name is Edward, uh, Cullen" I gave him a tight smile before taking another glance at his mouth. Watching it move as he talked. How those lips would feel against mine, ohhh.

_Stop it Bella! No man that handsome is single. It's impossible. _At the thought, I couldn't prevent myself from looking down at his left hand. No wedding ring._ But that didn't mean anything these days. Maybe he's gay? Yeah, all the good ones are married or gay these days. Stop it, stop it, stop!_

_Wait! _

_Edward Cullen? _

_Where in the world have I heard that name? College? No. Grade school? No. High School? Yes!_

_I remember him. The way he ran his hands through his hair. The way he rowed on the water when I was watching Rosalie at her rowing races. How I gawked at him seeing his muscles flex as he pushed his oars. Or how in Biology when we were partners for a semester he would stare at his textbook with his lips purse and his eyes focused on the words or his work._

"Edward Cullen?" Edward looked at me with confusion as he nodded his head.

"Edward Cullen!" He chuckled.

"That's my name to wear it out" He teased me as I laughed along with him.

"Edward! It's me, Bella Swan! We were in biology together and you were in the crew team with my sister Rosalie and I"

"Wow! Bella Swan! You looked completely different since you don't have braces" I nodded amused at how I was the freak in high school. Unlike Rosalie I couldn't get invisaline. She was older and we had so little money for braces, back then.

"Yeah, I got rid of the braces during that summer" He leaned over and gave me a hug and I took a deep whiff of his scent. He still had his usual scent; hint of Old Spice and a hint of Calvin Klein Eternity. I closed my eyes at peace of familiarity.

"How are you?" He asked pulling away, making me want to break down in tears.

"Good. I'm working in advertisement. I start this coming Monday. What about you? Rosalie told me that you had a nice little catering business."

"Yeah, it's been well. We're still going strong."

Edward looked down at Eloise bending down in a squat. He held out his hand.

"Hi Eloise, I'm Edward" Eloise turned her face into my leg as I giggled at my daughter's shyness.

"She's beautiful. Just the one?" I shook my head and ran my hand through Eloise's hair to prevent myself from grabbing him and probably kissing him or sexually assault him.

"No I have a kindergartener. Her name is Aurora" He nodded with a big smile. We stared at each other for a few more minutes before we were rudely interrupted by church bells ringing_. Was I in a dream or something?_

"Excuse me."Edward spoke taking his phone out of his back pocket and stared at the caller I.D.

"I gotta take this. It was nice seeing you. Maybe we can hang out sometime" I nodded eagerly to spend some more time with him in the future. He walked into his house. I collected myself for a while and looked down at Eloise.

I grabbed her hand and we walked back into the house.

After I latched the door, I leaned against the wall for a moment to collect my thoughts. _You're a damn sucker, Bella_, I scolded myself. But then I remembered his face and couldn't stop a goofy smile from crossing my face.

"Eloise, don't ever scare me like that again!" I said setting her in the kitchen grabbing juice box from the fridge and forcing my angry mommy look.

"Sorry momma. I won't do it again" I gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled again. I took a deep breath and blew it out, trying to relax.

I felt Eloise hand me something as I sat down next to her. I felt a soft fabric and looked down and saw it was the lily.

The lily that Edward gave her.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter three! I hope you guys continue to review and next week I'll have a new reviewer to dedicate the chapter to. Thanks for the love and support and have a good weekend.**

**Tell me what you think of them bumping into each other as well how much you love the chapter!**

**Marianne**


	4. Chapter 4:I've Just Seen a Face

******Disclaimer: **** This does not belong to me. All publicly recognizable characters; settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play with her characters(happily).I also don't own Winter Park.**

**I've fixed chapters so if this doesn't make sense to you go back and read through the chapters before this or you _will_ be confused. This is the last time I chage the story I promise. So write reviews and the chapters will keep coming. I'll be updating early next week or this weekend. **

**And I hope you like this new storyline!**

**Please read my beta Ashley's story Partly Parson's. She's amazing beta who's helped me through these chapters and made them better than they were. **

**Chapter Four: I've Just Seen a Face**

**Edward's Point of View**

I arrived home from the airport on Thursday and was ready to hit my bed and knock out for a year. Traveling in Europe for the past two weeks really hit me with the time difference and the different languages but it was beautiful beyond anything and was grateful for the experience.

I parked in my driveway and rubbed my eyes trying to get myself through just ten minutes before I can finally get some decent sleep.

I dragged my two suitcases out of the backseat and walked to the front door. I glanced at the vacant house next door. The porch lights were on for the first time in months and there was a red SUV in the driveway.

_Looks like new neighbors,_ I thought. _Hopefully they aren't like the last couple. _I shivered a thought about the Dickerson's and unlocked the front door and walked into dropping my bags and laying in the sectional in the living room and closed my eyes to sleep.

I woke up later in the morning the next day with my mom calling, asking if I made it home safely and about the culinary program I went for.

Once off the phone I took a shower and got dressed and went to the kitchen to make an omelet for breakfast and sat at the kitchen table and stared at her empty seat that was across from me. I felt lonely… without Charlotte I felt lost. I've been lost for the past three months.

Feeling sorry for myself and moping around became boring after thirty minutes so I got in my car and drove to the café and saw that it was extremely busy with the outside tables were full with people eating and talking to their company. I walked from the back and saw the kitchen was in full use with Eric whipping up some batter and Tanya pulling out mouth-watering crescents.

I waved at everyone as I walked to the front and saw there was a line and Angela working at the cash register.

"Hey Angie" I said giving her a kiss on the cheek making her turn and smile. She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed the crap out of me. "You're back! How was the trip? Did you get some amazing creations?" She ran her mouth until a throat cleared from the customer she was supposed to be ringing up.

"Let me take this" Angela said, finishing up the customer's order and calling Jane to replace her spot. Angela sat me at an empty table.

"Talk" She demanded and sat comfortably in her seat and stared at me with wonder and excitement at the same time. I bragged about the places I was able to visit and the teacher I had to help me with creating new recipes and how you should always had a dash of spice to make it delectable.

"Have they stopped by yet?" I asked. Angela just shook her head and placed her hand on mine.

"No, but I think you should just let it go...it's obvious they aren't coming" I shook my head, I wasn't going to give up the idea of Char's parent's showing up and forgive me for what I did. I just couldn't. If I didn't make her drive. If…

"Stop playing the if game Edward." Angela said like she just read my mind. Getting up from her seat and patted my shoulder she spoke.

"You should go home. You're still off until tomorrow." She rubbed her pregnant five month belly before walking back behind the counter and having a faux smile on her face for the customers.

I got up from y seat and headed back home and saw the bush of orange lilies that Charlotte thought were just beautiful and not at all tacky as I thought they were. I was surprised they weren't dead yet since I've neglected them for the past two weeks. I just couldn't let the die like her so I went and watered them wishing she were here to see them in full bloom. Thriving with growth and just magnificent and nothing like I thought they would be. They were far from tacky.

I heard the screen door from next door open and I saw one of the most beautiful little girls. Her long curly blonde hair was in pigtails and she wore a pink floral dress. Her beautiful brown doe-eyed eyes were open and looked at the sight.

She turned to me and smiled a toothy smile. I smiled back because with this little girl you just had to smile at her. She was such a cutie and seemed so sweet she might give you a toothache.

"Hello, sweetheart" She stepped toward me and smiled bigger. "Are you my new neighbor?"

She nodded vigoursly. "Yes" She mumbled showing she was a shy thing. Her eyes looked back from me to the lilies and looked at them with amusement. She looked back at me.

"They're pwetty" Her voice sound like bells and so innocent. "Do you want one?" She nodded as I plucked one of the lilies from the bush and gave it to her. She shoved her nose in it and pulled back.

As soon as she put it by her side a woman came running over to us and took the little beauty's wrist. Gently, but swiftly, she turned it over to examine the gift I had given her. Then she looked up at me, fierce challenge still scorching from her face. I would be ten feet under if looks could kill.

_Shit, she thought I was some kind of sicko, like a molester._ I then realized that it was a simple reaction. I mean a man giving a child a gift was just a step toward taking her child away. Of all people, I should have known better. The mother probably thought I was the proverbial leering stranger with a handful of candy. I felt myself flush with embarrassment.

I looked up and met her eyes and instantly felt my IQ drop. The mother was beautiful with the same brown doe-eyed eyes and nose as her daughter. Her hair was wavy instead of curly and brown instead of blonde. And her skin was ivory instead of her daughters slightly tan skin. She wore denim shorts and a blue scoop neck t-shirt making her skin look beautiful.

But the one thing I found most attractive out of her figure and her features was the fact that she her curvy beautiful figure was filled with protection for her daughter. She was a mother, after all.

"I'm so sorry" We blurted at the same time making me blush grow stronger. Her cheeks were a beautiful pinkish color. It made her more beautiful if possible. I wanted to kick myself in the ass for being an idiot in front of this goddess but I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

We probably stood there for an hour but it wouldn't matter.

But a giggle broke the awkward situation we were in. I looked down at the little girl who had her arms around her mom's leg. She was defiantly laughing at us and I couldn't blame her for laughing at the idiot and the goddess she calls mommy.

The goddess ran her fingers to scratch on the bottom corner of her mouth and held out her hand.

"I'm so sorry for overacting. Just the thought of my daughter and strange men _"So she did think I was a child molester. What a great first impression, Cullen._

As she spoke her blush got deeper into crimson.

"We just moved in Saturday. I'm Bella and this is Eloise" She took a glance at her daughter one more time and I couldn't help but stare at her obvious cleavage. Running my hand through my hair I couldn't help but be embarrassed by checking her out with her daughter present.

I shook her hand and felt some kind of spark. A spark that ran through my veins like I was bitten or something. She pulled her hand away making me feel rejected and stared at her hand like I was the one that bit her.

"Nice to meet you" I finally got the balls to speak to her. I gave her a smile. "I totally understand. It's a completely different world we live in when we were kids"

She nodded as I continued speaking." "My name is Edward,uh, Cullen "I couldn't think of my name for a second and I felt even more like an idiot. More like a moron.

"Edward Cullen? "She repeated it, I was falling into her deep spell faster with beauty and the way she spoke my name.

"Edward Cullen! I gave a laugh, she was driving me crazy.

"That's my name to wear it out "Teasing I laughed, which made Bella laugh along. _Even her fucking laugh was beautiful,_ I thought.

"Edward! It's me, Bella Swan! We were in biology together and you were in the crew team with my sister Rosalie and I?" Realization kicked in. High school Isabella Swan came into my mind. I remember wishing she was mine in high school instead she dated Mike Newton since senior year homecoming when he asked her. It was like a dagger hit me in the heart ten times over. Little did anyone know I was going to ask her when Rosalie picked her from crew practice.

She looked completely different. Her hair was shorter and much wavier than in High school. Her teeth were straighter and without the wires or the pink and blue brace bands. She grew bigger boobs probably from pregnancy and she was much curvier another pro to pregnancy.

But she was still beautiful.

"Wow! Bella Swan! You looked completely different since you don't have braces "She nodded and I felt like an idiot. That probably wasn't a good remembrance for her. I remember when my older sister Kate would punch me on my arm for making fun of her headgear she would have to wear at night.

"Yeah, I got rid of the braces during that summer"

I then felt like I should hug her. So I did. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her taking a whiff of her strawberry scented hair and a hint of Angel by Theiry Mugler. A very different scent from her coconut body wash and shampoo.

But all together she was mature with her appearance and the way she smelled.

"How are you? "I pondered, pulling away. I just wanted to hear her talk again. I also needed to get away from her before she seems the massive bulge that I'm sporting through my jeans.

"Good. I'm working in advertisement. I start this coming Monday. What about you? Rosalie told me that you had a nice little catering business."

"Yeah, it's been well. We're still going strong."

I bent down on my knees and held my hand out to shake with Eloise. Remembering she was still here.I introduced myself which made Eloise turn her body into her mom's leg for some hiding which made Bella chortle making me feel like I was walking on air. Her laugh was so sweet.

"She's beautiful. Just the one?" Bella shook her head and ran her hand through her daughter's mane.

"No I have a kindergartener. Her name is Aurora "I nodded with a cheesy smile knowing that she gave life to another human being probably as much beautiful as Eloise and growing up with Bella protecting her.

But I couldn't help but wonder if she was married. I looked at her finger and saw it was empty. No tan line just nothing .Maybe she was one of those people who never got married and only had kids believing that marriage is a waste of time and the relationship is doomed.

Just when I was ready to ask her about their father in a sneaky way my phone rung. It made both of us jump in shock. Excusing myself I pulled my phone out instantly feeling embarrassed by my Church bell ringtone.

Looking at the caller I.D. I wasn't happy. It was my mother, again. She probably wanted to make sure I wasn't in bed moping and wanted to invite me to family dinner that hasn't been the whole family since Kate went to college.

"I gotta take this. It was nice seeing you. Maybe we can hang out sometime "Bella nodded and gave me a warm smile making my stomach dip. I walked into the house and saw Bella and Eloise walk back next door as I answered my phone.

"Hello Mother"

"Oh, Edward! I was about to get worried about you…"My mom then went on and on about how she called Angela and so on. And just like expected she asked about family dinner. I just let her talk about things as I stared at the spot Bella and Eloise stood.

"Edward? Honey? Can you come?"

"Um, yeah. I'll see you around six" I hanged up and finally closed my curtain with a smile on my face.

Bella Swan was a goddess back then and even more now. She was a gift from the heavens above and I couldn't help but sound like a girl in my head. She was just that. She made me crazy and probably any guy in radius of her.

She was something special.

I've just seen a face and can't forget the time or place.

* * *

**I know I've been awful with changing the storyline and not updating a few times(I'm super sorry for that,btw) but please don't punish these charcters and write reviews so they can keep popping up with fun new chapters!**

**Thanks and sorry,**

**TheOneThatGotAway1(Marianne)**


	5. Chapter 5:Knowing You All Over Again

**********Disclaimer: **** This does not belong to me. All publicly recognizable characters; settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play with her characters(happily).I also don't own Winter Park************.**

**************Thanks to everyone who reviewed to last chapter.I finally got to the hanged of this storyline and hopefully nothing is confusing in this chapter(fingers crossed). **

**************I have chapter six already so as long as everyone reviews(please and thank you) there will be more coming your way very soon, I promise. **

**************I want to thank my beta reader Ashley Day! She is amazing and she makes sure to keep me going with helping me out with each chapter and making me aware of little mommy things since she's a mom herself and I'm just a young adult so thank you so much Ash! You are amazing and I couldn't do this story without you!**

**************Please read her story Partly Parson's. Her story deserve some attention. **

**************So now I'm done ranting and you can read this amazing chapter! **

**Chapter Five: Knowing You All Over Again**

Saturday dawned into the perfect day to do some gardening and have some fun in the pool for the girls. The weather in the morning was seventy degrees which is a miracle in Florida and in the afternoon the predictable weather was supposed to be in the eighties.

In the morning I made the girls some eggs and bacon and we went straight to the garden in the backyard so we could start our vegetable and fruit garden. The girls made little tags to tell which vegetable and fruit that were growing.

Aurora and Eloise were thrilled with digging up the dirt and planting the tiny seeds from the packets in the ground. Aurora was singing softy to herself as she dug and Eloise was a making a mess watering. They were content none the less.

I was observing the girls making sure they didn't hurt themselves with the gardening tools when there was a knock on the fence's gate. I took a glance at the girls making sure they were okay and went to the door. Opening it turned out to be Edward.

He was dreamier than ever and I wanted a piece of him just like I did when I was seventeen. He was a girl's fairytale with his looks and his charm. He was the one that just simply got away, sadly.

"Hey Bella, I just came over with some snacks for you and the girls" I smiled and saw the plate of chocolate cookies and a pitcher of lemonade. Did I mention he can cook better than me?

He wore a pair of khakis shorts showing his magnificent strong tan legs and he wore a grey polo showing of his muscle arms. He was just oozing sex and I wanted him as much. I felt undressed with a pair of yoga shorts and a pink wife beater.

"Oh, Edward, you didn't have to do that." I said wiping my dirt hands off on a cloth. "Come in" I moved my body so he can easily get in. He strolled in and placed the cookies in my waiting hands. The aroma of the freshly baked goods almost smelled as good as Edward, just _almost_.

"These smell delicious. Thanks for bringing them over" I beamed t him as we made our way into the house with his homemade goodies. We walked through the living room to the kitchen and set the goods on the counter.

"It's my pleasure. The house looks amazing. "He looked around the house.

"Thanks, Charlie thinks it's too feminine." I walked around him to the cupboard and grabbed two glass cups and two plastic princess cups, trying to balance them without dropping them. Edward grabbed two from my hands and placed them next to the pitcher and started pour some lemonade into each cup.

"No, it's homey." His gorgeous green eyes gazed at mine. It's like you can see his emotions. He's laying everything out on the table.

"Mommy can we go swimming now?" Aurora ran into the house leaving a trail of dirt footprints behind her. Edward cleared his throat as Aurora came into the kitchen and ran behind me seeing the presence of Edward.

"Um, yeah." I pulled her body out of hiding as she looked up at Edward's tall figure.

"Aurora this is my friend and our neighbor Edward" Edward squatted down just like he did with Eloise and shook her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Aurora." Aurora shook his hand and giggled. She ran upstairs to her room probably for her bathing suit. Edward got up from his position and gave a short chuckle.

"I hope I didn't scare her off" Edward apologized.

My daughter was probably dazzled by him just like I am. He caught the eye of a five year old who still thinks boys have cuties.

"She likes you ya know? A little dazzled" Laughing Edward shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure your daughter isn't dazzled "He said, making me roll my eyes.

"I kid you not." He finally stopped laughing and took a sip of lemonade. We took the cups and cookies out back setting them on the table as Aurora came jumping into the water with a big goofy smile on her face.

Eloise walked toward me in her bathing suit and two huge pink arm floaters that looked like they were swallowing her whole.

"Mommy, I don't wanna wear these!" She whined jumping into my lap as I braided her hair so it wouldn't get in her face as she swam.

"You have to honey. Until you're a little older you have to. I don't want anything bad to happen to you" She sighed and turned to Edward and stole another of his amazing cookies.

"Hi Edward!" She waved frantically at him making Edward and I laugh.

"Hello Ms. Eloise. You look rather dashing" Eloise laughed.

"I would look pwetty if I didn't wear these stupid things" She tried to take off the floats but it wouldn't budge making rubbing sounds as she continued her fight.

"Eloise, I wore floaties and so did well as Aunt Rosalie…"

"I did too. My sisters did too. Everybody wears floaties until we're big kids" Edward munched on his cookie.

"Really? "We both nodded. She gave a big smile and a kiss on my cheek and hopped off my lap and gave Edward's leg a hug before going into the swallow waters.

"Thanks for helping me out with her" I took a sip and moaned. This was the best homemade lemonade ever. Not too sweet or bitter.

"No problem." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes, watching the girls swim around in the sallow end. It was a peaceful scene and I felt butterflies just sitting next to Edward.

"That's a nice garden" He gestured toward our freshly planted and labeled fruits and veggies. You couldn't really see much but it was going to come sooner or later.

"It's not really anything at the moment."

"The front yard is gorgeous but I would keep it away from me. I tend to turn things rotten that involves plants" I laughed and shook my head munching on the cookie

"Really? Those orange lilies you gave Eloise were beautiful and in full bloom" The teasing seemed like it came to an end when Edward squirmed in his seat and his beautiful smile vanished, instantly.

"My ex-fiancée planted them a few months ago. I thought they look tacky but in the end she was right they're original…just like her"

"I don't mean to pry but did you break up or…"He interrupted me with a shake of his head.

"No, uh, Charlotte died "He turned to face me. He looked like he was waiting for me to run away like it was the end of the world. But all I can think about was that I felt sorry that he had to go through with that. Seeing someone you love is gone in an instant. Like James.

"Sorry, I know it's not a great conversation "I shook my head frantically and grabbed hold of his hand to quiet him down. He didn't need to say anything. I was just happy he felt comfortable to talk to me even after all these years.

"The girl's father left us three years ago. "I looked down at my hands not bothering to look at Edward's face. It was probably the same look he was anticipating from me. Shock and scared and running away like his head's cut off.

"I'm sorry "He grabbed hold of my hand rubbing his thumb against my palm. It was comforting. I just wanted him to do that forever. I was at peace, finally.

"Let's talk about something else. Nothing sad" He touched my chin and moved it slightly so we were eye contact. He had a small smile like surrender. I nodded smiling back at him.

"Talk about what? "I questioned taking another bite of the cookie shaking off the sad feelings.

"How about college? How was Florida State?" he shrugged.

"It was good. It was different from our little nest of Winter Park, but it was something I don't regret. Did I mention I was in a sorority? "Edward groaned and held his fist out for a fist pump. Giggling I thrust my fist against his feeling that spark again.

"Bella Swan in a sorority, damn. Never saw that coming. "I nodded. I didn't imagine I was either. It still felt like some dream of sorts. Like it wasn't a reality.

"What about you? You went to UCF, right?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I was a knight and it was horrifying on how many football players from WP went there as well" I laughed, picturing Garrett Western or Mike Newton talking to Edward about 'chicks' and what kind of beer he liked.

"I bet. "The girls finally grew tired of the pool around noon so I made some chicken salad for lunch while Edward added a few spices into the mix making me laugh.

"What?" He looked embarrassed by my laughing as I shook my head hoping he didn't take it that way.

"Don't take this as awful but you're such a chef" He chuckled.

"You are a sorority girl. Mean girl right here" I closed my eyes trying to hold my laughter at him stereotyping.

It was a nice thing for us to do. Edward and I worked in sync, just joking and talking about our past and our present. It was like we never went to college and grew up. It was high school all over again and I missed high school. The way we teased constantly and the way we were at such an ease talking to each other. We acted like kids all over again, just like in high school.

Edward was the person that I needed in my life. I needed his calm and loving interior. I needed his touches that made my veins sparked with electricity. I needed him like a drug but I didn't know how to approach that subject.

After lunch we went back outside as the girls ran around the backyard waiting for the five minutes to go back into the water. We continued to talk about or families and our work for the remaining of the evening but around six o'clock it was time for Edward to leave.

"It's time to take bath girls "I shouted making the girls moan.

"No, mommy pleases five more minutes" Aurora pleaded.

I shook my head."Nope, it's time to get out of the pool" With defeat the girls got out of the pool and came over to me as I wrapped their towels around their shoulders as they towels draped down their body like Superman. I kissed their foreheads and swatted their butts making them giggle and run upstairs.

I walked Edward to the front door opening it and handed back his empty but slightly crumb plate and his empty pitcher.

"Thanks for the lemonade and cookies. Next time it's on me" He nodded and gave me a one arm hug giving me another moment to take a deep sniff of his scent. Still amazing even with a hint of sweat.

"I'll see you guys around "I nodded and gave him a kiss of the cheek and he seemed shock by my move. But I just needed that.

"Bye" I waved closing the door and sighed sliding my body down against the door.

I was damned.

The man was super gorgeous, after all these years. I thought aging was supposed to make things worse but with Edward it made him more handsome. Not only his look got better over the years but his personality grew. He was sweeter and dare to say it cockier. He was something that I've always dreamed of having but it seemed that he was fighting his own set of demons. A set that seemed to be eating him from the inside out.

I walked to upstairs to make sure the girls showered and got dressed. I entered their room and saw Aurora combing her sister's blonde hair. I smiled and went to my bathroom to wash my face. I looked in the mirror and saw that my cheeks were flushed and I had a big idiot grin on my face. It was all from thoughts of Edward Cullen.

It seemed moving to Winter Park was the best idea I've had yet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Now it's your turn to review!;) I hope you liked this chapter it's a slow proccess for these two but things will be heating up(if ya know what I mean) pretty soon. **

**So thanks again!**

**With Love,**

**Mariannne**


	6. Chapter 6:Telling Sister & Dreams

******Disclaimer: **** This does not belong to me. All publicly recognizable characters; settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play with her characters(happily).I also don't own Winter Park************.**

**********Also thank you so much to those people who wrote a review! I didn't get a chance to write you back but I thank you so much and love to hear what you guys think of the story,the charcters and so on. I thank each and everyone of you and each chapter is made from love and the support of you guys.**

**********My life is super busy lately and the reviews give me a little break from stressing and such. So on the chapter!**

**********BTW This contains some LEMONS!**

**Chapter Six: Telling Sister & Dreams**

"Goodnight honey bunnies" I leaned over the bed and kissed the forehead of Eloise whose eyes were trying to stay open through our bedtime ritual. First is tuck them in, second is reading a book of their choice and finally kissing them goodnight.

I turned to Aurora and brushed her bangs off her forehead before planting a kiss on the forehead and pulled away and turned off the lights and before I walked out Aurora's voice spoke.

"Mommy?" I walked back to her and sat on the bed next to her and pulled her body to mine. Hoping she wouldn't cry over James like she's been doing since he left. But the tears and crying over him only happened once a month which made that once of the month the worst day. It was heart-wrenching watching my daughter cry for something neither she nor I had control over.

"Yes?"

"I like Edward" I leaned in to kiss her head and smiled at the comment. Edward captured the heart of my daughters so quickly. They weren't the most open to letting people in since hardly knowing their father. It was hard to for them as it was for me over the years.

"I like him too. It's time for you to go to bed. We have brunch with Poppy" I gave her one more kiss, getting up and took one more glance at Aurora and saw she switched her body away from me.

She was a trooper and I wished she didn't have to be. I wished I could take that role from her and allow her to be a kid. A kid with a wide imagination and open to meeting people with no worry in the world because she won't know what happens in the future but James did that to her.

He made this whole family dysfunctional when he left and I didn't know how to close that door of my life and move on to something new and exciting. I wanted to allow myself to meet guys and go on dates again but I just couldn't cause I'm scared shitless to have history repeat itself.

I closed the door softly behind me and walked to my room. I ran into the bathroom and started to run hot bath water. I grabbed the lavender bath salts and put some in the tub and grabbed my cell and called the only person who could help me shake off these crazy emotions that race through me when I think of that jackass I called my 'baby daddy' or my ex-boyfriend.

"Hello?" Her voice shouted into the phone as loud music blared through the speakers. I had to pull my phone away from my ear so I could be able to hear afterwards.

"Rosalie? Where the hell are you?"

"Oh I'm at a club with Emmett!" A charged pause swept through us as LMFAO sung to' Sexy and I Know It'. I felt like the world was ending with music about sex and a few cocky ugly ass bastards singing that and getting a big hit.

"Gag me with a spoon Rosalie" I shouted.

"Gladly! Oh my god Bells! You should see this man!" I groaned. That sounds kind of disgusting hearing my sister talk about someone over this nasty song.

"I kind of don't want to." I put her on speaker and heard the screaming of the blaring music. I stripped out of my clothes and sat in the tub. I felt my body relaxing the second I sank in the warm, silky water.

"So why did you call me?" I heard Rosalie better, she must have stepped outside.

"Oh, right. Today—" Rosalie interrupted me before I could get out the sentence of Edward or James out. She knew what was going to come out of my mouth.

"Gah, Bella, stop thinking about that Chlamydia ridden man! He's a dick and is going to go to hell with or without you thinking of him."

"Whatever. Before that I was going to say that I bumped into someone from way back" I grabbed the washcloth and lathered it with some Jobja Oil and ran it over my skin.

"Oh really? Is this man Mike Newton, football star of the olden days and prom date?" I rolled my eyes and felt sick thinking of Mike Newton. I didn't want to think of that jackass. He made me stand by the fruit punch bowl that was spiked with vodka while he chatted with his football buddies and possibly snuck into a hotel room with Jessica Stanley.

"Again gag me." Rosalie laughed. "I was talking about Edward"

"Edward? Do I know an Edward?" Ignoring her, I dunked my body into the water and pushed back out and grabbed the shampoo.

"Edward Cullen! Captain of the crew team? The guy I gawked during school and knew he wouldn't go out with me. The reason why I went with Newton"

"Oh, Edward Cullen" She said it all sexy and I couldn't help but laugh. She loved sex or more clearly any and everything to do with sexuality.

"Yeah, that's him. But don't make him sound all orgasmic"

"Whatever. Tell moi everything" I felt familiar butterflies in my stomach as I dished about Edward. I told her from the whole story Eloise and the lily to our day talking and letting the girls swim around in the pool. I felt like I was really happy for the first time since the girls were born and it felt kind of nice. I finally finished telling her everything and fell into the tub.

"Wow Bella. Neighbor and high school crush it seems like you got every woman's fantasy down." The water was getting cold so I stepped out and wrapped a warm towel around my chest and took my phone into the bedroom to get dressed for bed.

"I don't know. He's got a past. I think I should back off and stick to friends"

"Bella, you've been friends with this man through high school while you fucking stalked the guy in Biology and you continued through your first semester of college until you found that jackass." I sighed.

"I think its fate's way of telling you it's time for you to grab him by the sex hair and kiss the shit out of him" I got in bed and lay down against the pillow. I cuddled against it and closed my eyes.

"You should go to bed. I love ya sis. And I always have your back" I thanked her and hung up. I closed my eyes and let my dreams take over. I couldn't help but dream about one person in particular.

Edward Cullen.

**X-X-X**

_"Mmhmm, Edward that feels so good."_

_"Yeah let me make you feel good."_

_"Mmhmm"_

_I was pressed to the bed on my back in only a pair of sleek black heels. Edward already made a scene of removing my blouse and pants. The way he slowly but surely took the articles of clothing. First taking each little button in-between his fingers and snapping it open while his other hand traced wicked little patterns around the small of my back. Each little second he takes sliding my blouse off makes me want to scream for more. Then with trained dexterity he popped open the clasp of my bra causing it to slide down my arms on its own. He stood there looking at me, half naked. Suddenly he had me sprawled across the bed. He peppered my neck and shoulders with open mouth kisses while his wonderful hands explored new territory. _

_If I thought him removing my shirt and bra was sexy, I was wrong. Edward, sensually, removing my pants was SEXY. He sat back on his heel, after thoroughly getting to know my tits, and deftly made my button and zipper surrender to his will. Then he leaned back and picked up my foot. He worked his way up one leg, bunching the fabric as he went and slipped it down quickly only to repeat the torturous process with the other. _

_Finally the only barrier between me and him was my panties, although I'm not quite sure where he found the time to ditch that killer suit, he stared at them intently like they were personally offending him and then he reached up and ripped them off my body. Every fiber of me sang out as they were flying off. He found his promise land and buried his face in my warm folds. His tongue, fingers, entire face it seemed, was working me over and just as I thought I'd come undone he stopped. _

"_Oh no sugar not yet. Not until I'm in you." He purred in my ear as he thrust deeply into me. "So good baby. I want you. I love you."_

_He quickly entered me and I cried out in pleasure. It felt so good, as he adjusted himself in me. I felt whole as we became untied. He kissed my lips and began to move in and out of me and pulled at him to get as close as possible. He moved his mouth away from mine and pleased heated kisses on my neck. The heat was bulging again and Edward's thrusts were becoming strained. We were both there at the cusp. _

What the fuck?

I shot up from my bed and stared at the blue wall and groaned. This is the fucking third time this week I've had dreams about Edward. First it was him peaking over the white picket fence in the backyard as he watched me skinny dipping in the pool. Second time it was us in the grocery store trying to fuck on the produce section. But now it was him confessing his loving feelings toward me.

I couldn't figure out why this was happening. It was like my body was feeling some sort of tension and wanted a release but I was always interrupted before the grand finale. It was driving me crazy and making me horny even more than I was.

I got out of bed and struggled to the kitchen and made myself a pot of coffee and started making breakfast. Once finished with making ham and tomato omelets I went and woke up the girls to get them ready for the day. Aurora hoped out of bed and ran into the bathroom taking a quick shower.

I picked up Eloise and took her downstairs and got her to eat her breakfast and made Aurora's lunch. Aurora came into the kitchen all dressed in a pair of jeans, a purple shirt and sneakers. Her hair was up in a ponytail with little curls. She looked so cute.

She ate her breakfast and I took her to school and got home. I decided then and there Tuesday was a day of relaxing and not running around town. I was going to soak up my new home inside and maybe watch some old sitcoms and probably be dragged in to watching some Disney movies. I was probably going to work as well and try to set up Eloise for daycare.

But relaxing is my theme of the whole day.

"Mommy! Finding Nemo!" Eloise hopped into my bed and held the DVD case for the movie. I popped it into the DVD player and turned on the television to watch the movie. She fell asleep around the time the little fishes were talking about the butt of the boat.

The doorbell rang as I crawled out of bed trying not to disturb Eloise. I opened the door and saw Rosalie with six pack of beer. She had a huge smile on her face and then frowns when she saw my appearance of sheep pajama pants and a Big Bang Theory shirt.

"Who came and shit in your oatmeal?" I rolled my eyes and let her in.

"Hey 're so welcome to come in Rose" I said sarcastically. She smiled smugly and came in dropping her purse on a hook and walked into the kitchen.

"You know it's daytime so it means you should be wearing something other than PJs"She took a bottle of beer and opened the can and held it out to me and another one for her.

"It's ten o'clock in the morning Rosalie" She rolled her eyes.

"How long have you been dying in your room? It's twelve" Yeah that made a difference to drink alcohol.

"So why are you here?" I took a seat on the stool and took a sip of the Corona and smiled. Oh beer where have you been all my life?

"Well I had the day off and I wanted to tell you Emmett's my boyfriend" She walked away from me and went to the fridge. She was trying to avoid eye contact to the boyfriend thing.

"Boyfriend? I thought boyfriends were a waste of time"

"He's different. I think I'm done with my sleeping around" I choked on my drink and started coughing. Rosalie done with sleeping around? Is the world ending already?

"I'm serious. He's sweet and mysterious. He's so different than any other friend. He keeps me sane and doesn't make me feel trashy or fat. He's something that I've always wanted but could never find. I think he's the one B" I nodded and hugged her. Who would have thought my big sister Rosalie would find someone who could tame her.

"That's great Rosalie. Let's make a toast" I held my bottle and raised it.

"To the guy who took my sister and tamed her like a lion" Rosalie just laughed and clicked our glasses and sipped her drink. This was something for the books.

"So enough about me "She took a sip. "What's going on with Edward?"

"We haven't talked since Saturday" I looked at the inside of my bottle of beer and felt my cheeks turn hot.

"You like him! Like him, like him. It's like high school all over again. The way you gawked at him and put a heart on his yearbook photo" I rolled my eyes that were still glued to the bottle. "Do you still have the year book?" She sensed my somber attitude toward her teasing and pulled a seat out and sat down next to me and rubbed my back.

"Bells, it's good that you like someone different, hell it's great! You need to get out there." I heaved a sigh and finally looked at her. All the teasing and happiness was gone from her face. She was completely serious at this point.

"But, Rosie. This feeling for him is stronger than in high school. I don't even know if he feels the same way and again. He's fighting his own demons that I just can't seem to understand what they are. "I looked down at my hands as they were twirling around each other. I was nervous. I was scared.

"I don't even know what happens after this. I haven't been out on a date since James "Rosalie rubbed my back and leaned her head against mine and gave a little giggle.

"It's like riding a bicycle. It's going to take time but soon you won't need training wheels at all" I giggled.

"When did you get so good at talking about love? "I looked at her face and saw her eyes. Her eyes were still blue but they had something deep in them. It was mysterious .Something I've never seen on her or anyone in my family.

"I just fell into it" And I'm pretty sure she did.

* * *

**So as we can tell things are getting kinda, um,how to I say this sweetly, heated? **

**LOL ;) **

**So thank you for reading and please leave reviews and the next chapter should quickly be posted sooner or later. **

**Thanks!**

**Marianne**


End file.
